meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiskers Mob
The Whiskers Mob is a succesful group of meerkats that own a two sqaure miles area in the Turuman reserve. Their every move is recorded on camera by the Cambridge University who have made a documentary called Meerkat Manor (2005). The group came into existence in 1998, with four Young Ones females and two Lazuli rovers - reinforced with a wild meerkat who had been brought to us (instead of the potjie) from Van Zylsrus. Change came with a rover party of Vivian origin in 2001 who immigrated into Whiskers, with the brothers Youssarian and Zaphod taking turns in male dominance. In early 2002, Flower took over female dominance and has ruled Whiskers since then. She succumbed to a snake bite in January 2007, and her daughter Rocket Dog rose to power. After her death Ella established dominance; she was soon joined by Thundercat, a single Lazuli rover. The group recently recovered after a low in numbers. Alpha Pair At first the dominant female was Holly from the Young Ones. In 2000 Holly mated with a former dominant male of the Rascals group called Kine . He was a roving male and the real father of Flower. Holly is the mother of Flower and is Risca's aunt. Holly died in 2000, and then Risca took over leadership. After an influx of Vivian Mob males, Risca lost her dominance to a daughter of Argon and Flower's older half sister, Vialli. Vialli was killed after having only one litter and then Flower took over. Flower led the group until 2007, when she died of a snake bite. Her daughter, Mozart, was most likely to become the next dominant female, but she joined The Starksy Mob, a mob mostly made up of Whiskers females. Now the dominant female is Rocket Dog, Kinkajou's littermate. The Vivian males immigrated soon after Holly's death, and Izit was the first dominant male. Soon after, Zazu temporarily took dominance but was overthrown by Zaphod. In 2003, Youssarian overthrew Zaphod after Zaphod had fought with Phooey and Alexander. He remained dominant until next year when Zaphod overthrew him again. Zaphod is probably the father of 9 of Flower's litters, but Yossarian may be father to two. A Gattaca rover also might have fathered one litter. Zaphod had also maybe given Yossarian his scar, above the left eye, in the dominance fight that made Yossarian the dominant male. After that, Zaphod and Flower were the Dominant Couple until Flower's death in January. Right now, Zaphod imigrated into Monkulus's (known as 'Maybelline' on Animal Planet) group she formed, named the Aztecs, and he is dominant male with Monkulus. The Whiskers are now lead by Flower and Zaphod's daughter Ella (known as Mungo as a pup in season two, and Sophie as an adult and babysitter in season 4). The current dominant male is Thundercat (Squeak on Meerkat Manor) of the Lazuli. Members A list of meerkats born into or imigrated into the whiskers. *Holly *Argon *Delpheus *Beetle *Brambles *Piglet *Rafiki *VWM003 *Risca *Mufassa *Aphrodite *Artemis *Zola *Vialli *Aramis *Wahine *Lancelot *Jean-Luc *Dennis Wise *Athos *Porthos *Tama *Rangi *Orgali *Flower *Petal *Thumper *Hazel *Mr. Burns *Smithers *Montgomery *Misfit *Ugly Pup *Rydapuni *Dangerous Dave *Mi Julie *Basil *Izit *Zaphod *Yossarian *Genghis *Alexander *Govinda *Phooey *Attila *Patis *Zazu *Big Will *Itchy *Scratchy *Thelma *Louise *Daisy *Tarzan *VWM046 *VWP047 *VWP048 *Baddiel *Stato *Skinner *Einstein *Mozart *Shakespeare *Freud *Pookie *Cookie *Sookie *Kinkaju *Rocket Dog *Raga Muffin *Super Furry Animal *Monkulus *Armanita Ditch *Pozzo *Lucky *Zarathustra *De La Soul *Bad Boy Bubby *Arrested Development *Flava Flav *Hawkeye *Logan *Mitch *Cruise *Tina Sparkle *VWP077 *Spud *VWM079 *Maladoy *Jogu *Moi *Petra *Machu Pichu *Ningaloo *Popkat *Kim *Flo *Finn *Billy *Miles *Ella *Baker *Bananas *Butch Cassidy *Sundance *Alonzo Mourning *Orinoco *Panthro *Cheetara *Wileykat *Wollow *Miss Lilly The Pink *Karim *Ju Drop *Suggs *Izzy *Busta *VWM112 *VWM113 *Axel *Rhogan Josh *Squig *Amira *Burdock *Chiriqui *Etosha *Murray *Rufus *Nugget *Beaker *Juno *Marico *Oriole *Sabota *Thundercat *Savuka *McGee *Rozza *Gump *Enili *Popple *Pumplemousse *Marxxs *VWP137 *Mimaji *Pitio Members as of June 2009 *Ella (dominant female) *Thundercat (dominat male) *Nugget (oldest male, excluding Thundercat and is currently absent) * Juno M (currently absent) *Marico M * Oriole (oldest female, excluding Ella) *Sabota M *Savuka M *McGee F *Enili F *Rozza M *Gump M *Marxxs M *Mimaji M *Pitio M Rival Mobs The Whiskers have many rivals. Most notably featured in the show (Meerkat Manor), Lazuli, Vivian("Commandos"), Zappa, Starsky, Aztecs, and Gattaca. Today, with many of the groups lost, they have more rivals including there splinters Baobab Mob, Toyota Mob and Van Helsing Mob and aother group called the Kung Fu Mob History *1998 - Whiskers were formed from 4 Young Ones sisters, including Holly the oldest and two Lazuli males, Argon and Delpheus (sons of Ziziphus), and one juvenile rover. Brambles gave birth to Rafiki, VWM003, Risca and Mufassa. VWM003 died as a pup. Holly and Argon took dominance. Some of Holly's sisters breed and Artemis, Aphrodite, Lancelot, and Jean-Luc were born. *1999 - Holly gave birth to Zola, Vialli, Aramis, Wahine, Dennis Wise, Athos, Porthos, Tama, Rangi, and Orgali during that year. *2000 - Rafiki and Mufassa disappeared. Kine mated with Holly, she gave birth he daughter Flower, with Petal, Thumper, and Hazel. Petal was killed. Holly also gave birth to her last litter, Mr. Burns, Smithers, and Montgomery. Montgomery died as a pup. Holly was killed. Risca then assumed dominance. Artemis also gave birth, to Misfit and Ugly Pup. Misfit was killed. Ugly Pup was attacked by Young Ones but she survived. Risca, Aphrodite, Artemis, Zola, Aramis, Vialli, and Wahine were pregnant. Beetle was the dominant male after Argon and Delpheus left. Risca, Zola, and Vialli gave birth but their litters were killed by Artemis and Aphrodite. *2001 - Aphrodite, Aramis, and Wahine all gave birth, but Artemis killed their litters, then delivered three pups, Rydapuni, Mi Julie, and Dangerous Dave. Artemis and Aphrodite were evicted and disappeared. Zola and Aramis were also evicted, and form Hobgoblin Mob with roving Whisker males, in which Beetle became dominant. Hobgoblin was later lost, though. While the Whisker males were all out roving, 11 Vivian males immigrated. Izit took leadership, though Basil was older. Risca gave birth after mating with them, but her litter died. Basil, Genghis, Zazu, and Govinda emigrated. Izit lost dominance and Zazu returned from roving to took dominance. Izit emigrated. Risca lost dominance. Wahine and Flower competed for dominance, but Zazu is deposed by Zaphod and Vialli became dominant female. Risca and Wahine are evicted and form Gattaca with Izit, Stinker, Vervain, and Deejay. Flower gave birth but Vialli killed her litter, and evicted Flower. Flower got back in after Vialli delivered 7 pups, Itchy, Scratchy, Thelma, Louise, Big Will, Daisy, and Tarzan. Ugly Pup also gave birth but her litter died. *2002 - Vialli was killed and Flower quickly took dominance. Flower and Mi Julie gave birth, but Smithers killed their litters, and her litter was killed by Ugly Pup. All of Ugly Pup's pups died. Mi Julie, Ugly Pup, Smithers, and Rydapuni are evicted and form The Asphodel Mob briefly. Rydapuni is the last member of the group and, amazingly, joined Vivian. Meanwhile, Flower gave birth to her first surviving litter, Baddiel(also known as Tosca), Stato, and Skinner. Later, she also gave birth to another litter, Mozart, Shakespeare, Freud, and Einstein. *2003 - Itchy gave birth but her litter was killed. Flower mated with a Gattaca rover and had Pookie, Cookie, and Sookie. Cookie and Sookie were killed as pups. Alexander, Phooey, and Yossarian all attacked Zaphod but lost. Finally, Yossarian attacked Zaphod again and won, but he is scarred over his left eye. Yossarian attacked the other males regularly. Alexander and Dangerous Dave attacked Zaphod and evicted him, but Zaphod returned soon after. Freud disappeared. Thelma gave birth. Her pups survived but were abanded. Dangerous Dave emigrated. Flower aborted. Scratchy, Louise, Itchy, Thelma, and Daisy are evicted. Scratchy gave birth but Flower came across the burrow and killed her pups. The females disappeaedr. Flower gave birth to her first litter with Yossarian. They are Kinkaju, Rocket Dog, Raga Muffin, and Super Furry Animal. Mozart aborted. *2004 - Flower gave birth to her second and last litter with Yossarian, Monkulus, Armanita Ditch, Pozzo, Lucky, and Zarathustra. Lucky died as a pup. Baddiel gave birth to her first litter, Bad Boy Bubby, De la Soul, Arrested Development, and Flava Flav. Mozart also gave birth but her pups were abanded. Alexander attacked Yossarian but lost. Then, Zaphod attacked Yossarian and won back dominance. Lucky was killed, shortly after both Mozart and Flower aborted. Flower aborted again. Animal Planet started filming Meerkat Manor. Flower gave birth to Mitch, Cruise, Hawkeye, and Logan. Mozart gave birth to 4 pups, but one of them is abanded during a burrow move and one other disappeared in a foraging trip, only Tina Sparkle and Spud are left. Baddiel gave birth to three pups, but one of them is abanded on a foraging trip, she now has Maladoy and Jogu. Einstein and Alexander joined Young Ones and Alexander became the dominant male. Flower evicted Mozart and Baddiel, though Mozart rejoined the group. Shakespeare is bitten by a puff adder. He recovered slowly. Flower gave birth to Petra, Michu Pichu, Ningaloo, and Popkat. *2005 - The group splited happened. Popkat was lost in the confusion. Super Furry Animal took dominance in the splinter group, but Baddiel rejoined the splinters and deposeed her. When the groups reunited, Flower retook dominance and evicted Baddiel, who disappeared. Super Furry Animal gave birth in a bolt hole. Yossarian helped to move 2 pups back to the main burrow but Super Furry Animal abanded them. Flower gave birth to Kim, Flo, and Finn. Shakespeare disappeared. Flower aborted, while Mozart gave birth and Flower killed her pups. Raga Muffin disappeared. Flower started evicting her older daughters every time she gave birth. This time, she gave birth to Billy, Ella, Miles, and Baker, while evicting 4 females. The Whiskers splited but rejoined again. Yossarian went roving and mated with Pancake. Three females were evicted when Flower gave birth to Bananas, Butch Cassidy, Sundance, Alonzo Mourning, and Orinoco. Kinkaju and Armanita Ditch both aborted. *2006 - Sundance was predated by a goshawk. Four females were evicted when Flower gave birth to Cheetara, Wiley Kat, and Panthro. Bad Boy Bubby, Big Will, Pookie, Stato, and Arrested Development emigrated. Mozart was still pregnant when she rejoined the group. She gave birth to her second surviving litter. They were Wollow, Karim, Miss Lilly The Pink, and Ju Drop. Super Furry Animal aborted, while Armanita Ditch gave birth and her pups were killed. Armanita Ditch was evicted by Cruise, and allowed in later. Flower aborted. Yossarian, Zarathustra, and a Young Ones male joined up. They breifly stayed with Tequila and Phalanges-Paaah, two Young Ones evicted females who formed the PQ, but left them and roved at the Lazuli while all their males were out. The males soon returned and attacked them. Yossarian was injured and not seen again, the Young Ones male was killed, and Zarathustra returned to the Whiskers. While Flower was pregnant, she evicted Mozart, Kinkaju, De la Soul, Super Furry Animal, Monkulus, and Armanita Ditch. Monkulus returned, while Super Furry Animal disappeared. The remaining females joined Lazuli males and a pup who abandoned the short lived PQ to form Starsky. Kinkaju and JD (Carlos) took head couple. Flower gave birth to Izzy, Busta, and Suggs. Kim (Colombus) was run over by a vehicle. Flower gave birth to 2 pups, one with a deformed leg.Len and Squiggy (Ren and Stumpy). They were both killed. The Whiskers splited and Rocket Dog took dominance in the second half. Flower overpowered her upon return. Rocket Dog aborted and Michu Pichu ate her premature pup. Axel joined the group, from Young Ones. The two halves reunited and Flower retook dominance. *2007 - Flower was bitten by a snake and aborted her litter. She died in late January, on the 26th. Flo, Petra, Ella, and Hawkeye give birth to 8 pups. They are Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Chiriqui, Rufus, Etosha, and Murray. It is not clear who mothered whom. Rocket Dog took dominance. Most males either dispersed from the study area or joined other groups. The Aztecs are formed from a splinter group, though all males returned. Zaphod and Zarathustra each lead Whiskers and then left with large rover gangs, Zarathustra joined Commandos (Zarathustra taking dominance) and Zaphod's joined the Aztecs (Zaphod taking dominance). Flava Flav also lead a small coalition and disappeared with some roving buddies. Michu Pichu took natal dominance. Rocket Dog evicted several females including Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra and Cheetara who form Baobab Mob, Hawkeye took charge. Rocket Dog and a few other females were pregnant. Rocket Dog gave birth to two pups, Nugget and Beaker. At the beginning of the year, Whiskers were over 30. At the end, they are down to 16. Monkulus gave birth to Marmite, Tofu, Abaca and Piglet. *2008 - Rocket dog was run over by a car on the main road, Ella took charge of the Whiskers. Finn, Miss Lily The Pink and Ju Drop left the Whiskers to form the Toyota Mob, Finn took charge but she was deposed by Ju Drop and formed a new group called Seqouia (Ju Drop was soon deposed by Miss Lilly the Pink and then she disappeared). Cruise deposed Hawkeye in the Baobab (Hawkeye soon became the dominant female within 2 months). Michu Pichu was bitten by a snake. Luckily, he survived with a scar. Michu Pichu, Wollow, Rufus, Axel and Rhogan Josh emigrated to the Lazuli where Wollow took dominance. Flo, Billy and Bananas were evicted from the Aztecs and form Van Helsing Mob, Flo took leadrship. Amira gave birth to Juno, Ella gave birth to 3 pups, 1 female named Oriole and 2 males named Marico and Sabota . Beaker and Amira disappeared while Whiley Kat died. The Whiskers were really low on members. Thurdercat of the Lazuli joined the Whiskers and became the dominant male. In July the Whiskers got they numbers back, Ella gave birth to a singer male name Savuka. In October Ella gave birth to six pups three males Rozza, Gump, Pamplemousse, three females McGee, Enili and Popple. The Whiskers members in Decebmer 2008 are Ella, Thurdercat, Nugget, Juno, Marico, Oriole, Sabota, Savuka, McGee, Rozza, Gump, Enili, Poppple and Pamplemousse are the members of the group, 14 members. *2009 - In January, Ella gave birth to four male pups, Marxxs , Pitio, Mimaji, and VWM137. The Whiskers' now have 18 members. In February, Ella became pregnat again. In March the whiskers had an hour long battle with the Kung Fu, led by Ella's big brother Ningaloo and Zorilla's (Nikita) sister Kleintjie. In the end Ella decided to run away but, two of her children Pumplemousse and Popple didn't make it back to the burrow. They were last seen in April, 2009. Ella lost her litter as well. In June 2009, in a rare male eviction Marico was evicted once with Sabota. Juno also roved with Marico at the Kung Fu gang again. He and Nugget were absent at the end of the month. Flower Whiskers Flower, VWF026, was born on March 15th, 2000 and she is daughter of Holly and Argon (check the book Meerkat Manor: Flower of the Kalahari) but her actual father is Kine not Argon. After a long childhood filled with stress, she became pregnant and her half sister Vialli evicted her, killing her pups. Flower returned after Vialli had her litter. Vialli died in 2002, and Flower immediately took dominance. Flower has many successful and notable children, like Mozart, Baddiel (also known as Tosca), Super Furry Animal, Kinkajou, Rocket Dog, Shakespeare and Mitch. On January 2007, she was bitten by a snake. She died in less than 24 hours. Zaphod Whiskers Zaphod, VVM032, was born in theVivian Mob on December 9th, 1998, with Yossarian as a littermate. Zaphod immigrated into Whiskers with a large coalition. After Vialli's death, Zaphod had only fathered one litter with seven pups and he fathered both of Flower's first litters. During a dominance fight with Yossarian he lost the dominance. Yossarian led the quiet life of a dominant male for one year, fathering Flower's next two litters. Zaphod then fought with Yossarian again and deposed him. Zaphod fathered the rest of Flower's litters for several years. When Flower died and Rocket Dog took over leadership, he became dominant male alongside his neice Monkulus' side. He remains there today. Youssarian Whiskers Yossarian, VVM033, was born on December 9th, 1998 with Zaphod. He immigrated to the Whiskers Mob in a large coalition. He fought for dominance but was unsuccessful. It was 2 years before he deposed Zaphod. In that fight, he gained a scar above his left eye. Yossarian had only fathered 2 litters of Flower's , a total of 9 pups. Then, Zaphod challenged his dominance. This time, he lost dominance, though he remained with Whiskers. He mated with Cazanna, and may be the father of her last pups Gin and Tonic. Healso mated with Pancake, but she disappeared before a litter was born or aborted. Yossarian became the ninth most active rover in KMP history. On July, 2006, he was roving at Lazuli, whose males were away, with son Zarathustra and a Young Ones male. They spent days with the Lazuli females, mating freely, but the Lazuli males soon returned. They were attacked. Zarathustra returned to Whiskers, while the Young Ones male was killed. Yossarian was badly injured. Sadly, he was not seen again, though many adoring fans enthusiatically claim he is still alive, roving and spreading his bloodline through to other females. Tosca Whiskers Baddiel (Tosca), VWF049, was born with one sister, Skinner, and one brother, Stato, on August 18th, 2002. Baddiel stayed low for a while, occasionally lactating Flower's litters with her younger sister Mozart. She was pregnant again on August, 2004. She gave birth to 3 pups, Jogu, Maladoy, and Moi.Moi disappeared on one of his first foraging trips. Soon after, Baddiel was evicted with Mozart, but Mozart soon rejoined the group. The group soon splited. Baddiel seized her chance in the Lazuli group. She rejoined immediately, displaced Daisy and became the dominant female. However, when the groups rejoined, Flower evicted Baddiel, and she disappeared on November, 2005. She is assumed dead. Mozart Whiskers Mozart, VWF053, was born on November 8, 2002, with one littermate, Shakespeare. By her fifth pregnancy, at less than two years old, she finally gave birth to a successful litter of five on September 28th, 2004. Her second litter was born on February 24th, 2006, consisting of Ju Drop, Miss Lily the Pink, Wollow, and Karim. Mozart was evicted on July 25th, 2006. One month after Mozart is evicted, the Starsky Mob is formed. Carlos instantly took over male dominance. However, in the later months, Kinkajou dominance over Mozart. After starvation, predation, and disease take its toll on the Starsky, only Mozart and Kinkajou survive. Kinkajou soon died, leaving Mozart alone. A rover, known as Wilson, joined up with her for a day. However, Mozart died of a tragic jackle attack on April 16th, 2007. Her son Wollow is the Dominant Male of the Lazuli and her daughter Miss Lily The Pink is the Dominant Female of the Toyota. Daisy Whiskers Super Furry Animal (Daisy), was the daughter of Youssarian and Flowers and was born in the same litter as Kinkaju and Rocket Dog. Between seasons one and three of Meerkat Manor, she was evicted with her sisters, Mozart, Kinkajou, Armanita Ditch, and De La Soul. Daisy's identity in season three of the telivision program is unknown but could possibly be Finn Whiskers. Shortly after Daisy rejoined the Whiskers with Monkulus, she disappeared. Her current status is unknown and she is presumed to be dead. Shakespeare Whiskers On November eighth of 2002, Flower gave birth to Shakespeare, his littermates a brother Einstein, his sister Mozart and a brother called Freud. Freud disappeared as a young juvenile, Einstein went roving, never seen again, Mozart died in 2007 when she was killed by a jackle when she was alone. In 2004 he saved his younger brother Mitch and he was bitten by a puff adder ,but surived it. In 2005 the Lazuli attacked the burrow when was babysitter for Kim, Flo and Finn. He saved the three girls from the Lazuli. He disappeared, but in 2007 he came back to the manor with a group. But sandly he died from a snake bite. Mitch Whiskers Mitch Whiskers is the second generation of pups. Flower gave birth Mitch on 16/9/04. Mitch was abandoned as a pup when some of the younger meerkats were babysitting him. They became bored and, after a while, and left him all alone. Luckily, Mitch was rescued by his elder brother, Shakespeare. Two years later, Mitch became a fully grown, strong, and keen adult male meerkats. Mitch it`s a good sentry meerkat. Mitch saved the Whiskers clan from many dangerious preditors. Meerkat Manor labled him a "hero." Kinkajou Whiskers Kinkajou Whiskers was the daughter of Flower and the younger half-sister of Mozart. As seen in the second season of Meerkat Manor, she was evicted by her mother and was never welcomed back into the Whiskers Mob. But, she met up with the roving male, Carlos Lazuli, and started the Starsky Mob. The new mob consisted of Carlos, Mozart, De La Soul, and herself. This is the group she would live the rest of her life with. Because of her domineering approach and assertion of dominance over her sisters, she quickly gained the position of dominant female of the Starsky Mob. Eventually, the Starsky Mob fell apart with the death of Carlos and the dissapearance of De La Soul. Kinkajou eventually met her demise by starvation. Ella Whiskers Ella was Flower's daughter. She was born on August 26th, 2005 with her sister Billy and her brothers Miles and Baker. After Flower death on January, 2007, Ella's older sister Rocket Dog became the dominant female. In March Ella gave birth to 3 pups one boy named Marico and two girls named Oriole and Sabota. The next month Rocket Dog was run over by a car and Ella took dominance . The group fall to 6 members. Then Thundercat a Lazuli male joined the group. Ella soon began to produce litters. After being down to 7 members. Ella and Thundercat soon raise the whiskers number to 18. Category:Meerkat Mobs